Partumlacus
by Anaesthetised
Summary: When Hermione falls victim to a mispronounced curse, she's left with an embarrassing problem she's lactating! And only one person seems to be able to help...HGSS M rated for sex scenes...


**Warning: Erotic Lactation, Graphic Sex Scenes in later chapters.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

HG/SS

**(Not Beta'd)**

Let me know what you think...

* * *

Hermione woke up in a daze. After a few moments of blinking, she realised that she was in the hospital wing. She couldn't understand why she was here, because she didn't feel ill at all.

Suddenly, the door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened, and the nurse walked briskly through it, coming towards her. Instinctively, Hermione sat up to ask Madam Pomfrey what was wrong with her, but as she did so, a heavy, throbbing pain coursed through her chest. She looked down in panic, and was shocked to find that her normally small breasts had grown to five times their regular size.

It was not just the sheer size of her breasts that shocked Hermione; it was also how heavy they felt, almost as though they were very full of something. Just sitting up felt like quite a challenge due to the weight and soreness of them. Hermione looked around in confusion.

Madam Pomfrey had reached her bed now, and her sympathetic look was not particularly reassuring to Hermione. This was not helped when the usually business-like nurse gently patted her shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey, what's happened to me? Why am I here?" she asked the nurse, desperate for answers. The older woman simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. It seems that you were caught in the middle of a slightly mispronounced curse. We aren't sure exactly what's happened to you right now." At hearing this, Hermione gulped.

"A curse? Who performed it?" she asked, though she was almost certain that she knew the answer to this question already.

"Draco Malfoy. He seems to have mispronounced the _"Partumlatus_" curse as "Partumlactus". We're not quite sure how long the effects will last, but we're trying to find a cure straight away. Professor Snape is on his way, he may be able to create a potion for this." the nurse said, looking uncomfortable having found a medical problem that she could not solve.

Hermione gulped at the sound of Snape's name. She'd had an intense crush on the man for almost five years, though she would never admit this to anyone. She had great respect for the man, was in awe of his vast knowledge, and she was embarrassed to admit even to herself that she found him very attractive. She couldn't let Snape see her like this!

Hermione went to lie back down, trying to think a little more, but her breasts were hurting her more with every second. She put her hands on them, thinking that maybe this would help, but hissed in pain and quickly pulled her hands away. Touching her bosom just made it feel heavier, more full. Hermione was quickly finding herself desperate for relief from this throbbing pain.

The main doors to the hospital wing burst open and Professor Snape strode in. He looked most displeased at being sent for, so much so that Hermione began to wonder what time it was.

"You asked to see me Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"Yes. We have a patient here, Miss Granger; she's been hit by a mispronounced curse. We aren't quite certain what is actually wrong. I was wondering if there was any chance of you being able to identify what is going on, or possibly create a potion to cure this." Stated the nurse matter-of-factly. She led Snape over to Hermione's bed, where he looked at her sharply, and then looked away. Both Hermione and Snape suddenly felt very embarrassed at the situation.

"Well. Tell me exactly what is wrong Miss Granger," Snape asked, trying desperately hard not to look at her large breasts. Hermione blushed scarlet, and launched into the most inarticulate explanation Snape had ever heard from the girl.

"Well…erm…It's my, um…these," she said quietly, pointing towards her chest. "They're really big…and sore…" she trailed off into silence, her face feeling hot, but her mind more focussed on the pain that her chest was causing her.

Snape began to pace back and forth, as though he was thinking of a cure. Little did the others know that Severus Snape was actually facing a personal dilemma. He knew exactly what was wrong, and also knew very well how to cure Hermione's problem, and could do so within a day or two…but those breasts! Severus had never been particularly interested in breasts – he was straight of course, but breasts had always struck the man as being a little odd. But these…Severus had never seen anything like them before; they looked so round, so solid, so _full_…

Taking one last glance towards them, Severus made his decision. He stopped pacing, and looked Madam Pomfrey in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I really can't think of any type of magical cure. I can, however, explain exactly what is wrong." He said. The others looked at him, clearly wanting him to continue and explain.

"The spell is causing Miss Granger to lactate – to produce milk from her breasts. There is no magical cure that I know of for this predicament, but" Severus paused, not quite sure if he dared to continue. The eager look in Poppy Pomfrey's eyes encouraged him. "The pain can be relieved using a more muggle method." He finished.

Hermione gasped. Madam Pomfrey looked slightly disgusted.

"You don't mean…_milking_ the girl?" she asked, saying the word as though it was dirty.

"I'm sorry Poppy, but that's my only suggestion." Severus replied, hoping that his excitement wasn't obvious on his face. A long silence followed this.

Hermione broke the silence, rolling over onto her side and groaning in pain and frustration. "Please…just do something, _anything_…they feel like they're going to burst…" she whispered, feeling tears begin to roll down her cheeks. In seeing this, Madam Pomfrey rolled up her sleeves.

"Alright then. We'll give it a try, but this really is my last resort," the nurse sighed. "Miss Granger, you're going to have to remove your top," she instructed.

Hermione felt her blush deepen, but she unbuttoned the top of her pyjamas. As she removed the clothing, her breasts seemed to swell even further, and it took all of Severus' willpower to stop him from moaning as he saw them.

He pointed towards a large bucket a few feet away. "You need something to catch the milk in," he said. Madam Pomfrey fetched the bucket quickly, and set it down on the floor. Hermione climbed out of bed, her breasts feeling as though they were going to explode any moment, and when Madam Pomfrey suggested that she got onto her hands and knees with her breasts over the bucket, she did so without complaint.

"Now. How do I do this Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She had never had to do anything even remotely similar to this before, and felt lost in the situation. Severus had never done this either, but he felt that he had a fairly good idea of how to do it. However, he knew that he couldn't suggest doing it himself, so the Potions Master explained to Poppy that she should milk Hermione as a cow would be milked.

The nurse nodded, and took one of Hermione's tender nipples into her hand. She squeezed it hard, and Hermione screamed in pain. No milk came out, and the pain had doubled for the poor 7th Year. Determined to make it work, Madam Pomfrey tried again, kneading the pink nipple between her fingers. Again, nothing happened.

"Severus, are you sure that this problem can be solved by doing this?" she asked him, whilst Hermione knelt whimpering on the floor. Severus let out a sharp sigh.

"Yes, I am certain. But you aren't doing this right," he told her. Watching Poppy wrenching at Hermione's nipples when they were clearly causing her so much pain was annoying Severus immensely. If only he could touch them…

"Alright, you do it then Severus." Replied Poppy. Severus was shocked. He hadn't expected to get the opportunity to do this; he had been content enough to just watch.

"Miss Granger? Is this okay with you?" he asked, waiting for a response before he began. Hermione nodded, clearly not caring who was doing the milking, as long as it relieved the pain. "Very well then," said Severus, and he got onto his knees by Hermione.

He first took her whole breasts into his hands, massaging them very carefully, feeling the firmness underneath the soft skin. Hermione whimpered in pain, but not so loudly as she had done with Poppy. Severus reached down and took one of her nipples into his hand. As he did so, he felt himself becoming painfully erect, more aroused than he had been in years. He squeezed the nipple gently, pulling downwards. The nipple grew erect as he did so, and a thin stream of milk squirted out. Hermione gasped at the feeling, an action that Severus was fighting against himself.

He squeezed the nipple again, realising that 'teat' was a much more apt term for it. This time the jet of milk was stronger, almost spraying out of the Gryffindor's swollen breast. Now knowing that this was effective, Severus took hold of both swollen nubs and squeezed them alternately, warm milk spraying out into the bucket beneath them. He did this for a long time, all the while fighting with himself. He needed to pleasure himself more badly than he ever had before. Severus knew that it was pathetic, that he was a grown man, why should he be so aroused? But he couldn't help it.

Hermione was also enjoying this a little more than she should. She moaned in pleasure more than relief, and she allowed Snape to go on milking her long after the ache in her breasts had receded. She finally whispered that she was okay now, that the pain had gone. Her cheeks were flushed, and her nipples were a few shades darker than normal.

"Thank you…Professor" she said, not knowing what to do in this awkward situation that followed. Her Potions Professor nodded but said nothing to her, then turned to Poppy.

"Miss Granger will need to be milked three to four times every day. If you can find no one else who can do the job, send me an owl and we can work out a schedule. Goodnight." With that, Severus Snape left the hospital wing and headed for the dungeon. All the while he was thanking Merlin for the use of robes, which hid his considerable erection more effectively.

After Snape had gone, Hermione found herself being ushered into bed by Madam Pomfrey, who wanted to monitor her condition overnight. The bucket of milk lay on the floor, and Hermione was shocked to see how much she had managed to produce. The events of the evening had tired her out somewhat, and the 7th year Gryffindor fell asleep quickly, unsurprisingly to dreams of Severus Snape…

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review! 


End file.
